Casa de espejos
by Seika to yami
Summary: Hinata Hyuga vive atormentada desde la muerte de su madre, por azares del destino se encuentra con uno de los cinco hombres que la mataron, trastornada ella lo sigue y lo mata, pero es descubierta por su compañero Naruto Uzumaki. secretos, muerte, horror, misterio... romance... (el fic es mejor que este resumen de porqueria, no se resumir ) leanlo, es bueno para su corazon.


**holi... no se que decir... ¿lean? .-.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta algo largo 7-7**

 **2da ADVERTENCIA: ignore la primera, es largo pero bueno, hasta querra mas XD ok, no ¬¬**

 **por favor disfrute ¬¬**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **(BIENVENIDO A LA CASA DE ESPEJOS)**

Muchos espejos están a tu alrededor, no hay espacio donde no te reflejes. En algunos tu figura se torna deformada a veces grotesca, a veces ridícula y graciosa. Hay tantos ojos mirándote, y sabes que todos son tuyos, te ves tan acompañado de ti en esa soledad.

Temes hablar pues parece que imitaran hasta tu voz.

¿Dónde estaba la puerta?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Konoha, Japón 28/06/2016**

 **10:43 pm**

 **.**

 _Mi cerebro se había desconectado totalmente de la realidad, cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, ni siquiera era capaz de procesarlo. Sentía mi respiración demasiado acelerada, prácticamente estaba jadeando._

 _Las manos me temblaban mucho, todo mi cuerpo temblaba, y empecé a sudar frio._

 _De verdad, no creía lo que había pasado. Mis manos apretaban fuertemente el martillo, quería soltarlo como si quemara, pero no podía, mi cuerpo estaba paralizado._

 _Una parte aun consiente de mi mente me decía que me levantara y saliera corriendo._

 _Pero no podía._

 _Me percate de la humedad en mis manos y eso me hizo sentir nauseas._

 _No quería mirar lo que había a bajo de mí, mi vista se había concentrado en la cajetilla de cigarros que estaba tirada desde que recupere la cordura, de verdad no quería mirar lo que había hecho._

 _Quería pensar que no era real, que estaba dormida en mi cama y solo estaba teniendo una pesadilla._

 _Tenía que ser una pesadilla, una horrible y retorcida pesadilla._

 _Aun no supe como tuve el valor de voltear a ver, empecé a temblar más fuerte cuando lo vi._

 _Estaba muerto._

 _Lo había matado._

" _ **se lo merecía"**_

"… _no"_

" _ **¡se lo merecía, recuerda lo que me hizo!"**_

" _no, no, no… no es real"_

" _ **¡se lo merecía!"**_

" _por favor, cállate…_

" _ **no me calles, recuerda que soy…**_

" _No, tú no eres ella…_

—hi… Hinata?

 _Escuche que alguien dijo mi nombre, y no era esa voz en mi cabeza._

—Hinata… ¿eres tú?

 _Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando reconocí esa voz._

— ¿Qué hiciste Hinata?

 _Solté el martillo y me lleve las manos a la boca tratando de contener un grito de terror, mi vista se hizo borrosa debido a las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos y después resbalaban por mis mejillas. ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? Lo que hice él lo vio, lo vio, no es una pesadilla, es real, ahora lo sé._

 _Levante la mirada con miedo, y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos._

 _No sabía que decir._

 _No sabía que pensar._

—na…na… Naruto?

 _Alcance a decir su nombre, La voz me salió como un susurro._

 _Estaba parado un par de metros frente a mí, su mirada se turnaba en ver mis ojos, mis manos manchadas de sangre y el cadáver que tenía debajo de mí._

 _Yo solo lloraba._

 _Intente dejar de pensar en mi un segundo y puse mi concentración en él. Lo observe bien._

 _Y volví a llevarme las manos a la boca para contener otro grito._

 _El, el…_

—Naruto… tu… tu…

—hagamos algo Hinata— _dijo interrumpiéndome._

—…guardemos esto como un secreto… ¿de acuerdo?

 _Yo solo me quede callada observándolo._

 _Él se acercó a mí y me tendió una mano._

— ¿de acuerdo?

— _naruto…_

— _todo estará bien, Hinata…_

 _Yo asentí y tome su mano que tenía manchas de sangre igual que las mías, el me ayudo a ponerme de pie._

—todo estará bien _._

 _Me repitió mientras apretaba mi mano, lo mire y él me sonrió._

" _¿de verdad todo estaba bien?"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _.  
_

 _._

 _ **Konoha, Japón 28/06/2016**_

 _ **11:16 am**_

 _._

Hoy no llueve…

Ha estado lloviendo mucho los últimos días, pero parece que por fin termino.

Es una lástima porque me agrada mucho los días de lluvia, son tan tranquilos y el ruido de las gotas impactando en el suelo es relajante, de cierto modo me arrulla, lo que es lindo pues no duermo mucho desde hace unos años. Ocho para ser exacta.

Escuchar la lluvia y ver como las gotas se adhieren al cristal de la venta suele recordarme a mi madre. A ella también le gustaba la lluvia, se recostaba en el sofá con una manta y mientras leía un libro y me llamaba para acostarme junto a ella y me leía en voz alta mientras acariciaba mi cabello hasta que me quedaba dormida.

Nos gustaba la lluvia, pero odiábamos las tormentas.

Claro que aquí casi nunca hay, pero vaya que gritábamos cada vez que escuchábamos un trueno. Mi padre decía que exagerábamos.

De verdad es una lástima que haya dejado de llover… una verdadera lástima.

— ¡Hinata! ¿No piensas ir a almorzar?—dijo mi compañera de clases Ino Yamanaka, mientras entraba al salón y se sentaba en el pupitre frente a mí. Yo estaba sola en el aula, sentada en el último pupitre junto a la ventana.

—n-no, no tengo hambre realmente…

—mmmm… —la vi recargar sus brazos en el respaldo de la silla mientras agachaba la mirada.

Algo debía molestarle.

— ¿pasa algo Ino-san?

Ella solo suspiro y se cubrió el rostro con las manos

— ¡pasa de todo!… ¿recuerdas que te dije que Sakura y yo no nos llevamos bien desde el año pasado cuando le dije que me gustaba Sasuke…

Y así siguió relatándome que no sabía cómo hacer las paces con Sakura, que lo de Sasuke era pasado, que estaba enamorada de un chico llamado Sai, que aunque quería recuperar a su amiga, no creía tener que ser ella quien diera el primer paso porque solo le había dicho la verdad y que no era su culpa si a las dos les gustaba el mismo chico…

—ahhhh… supongo que no importa quien empezó, tengo que hablar con ella y ver si podemos volver a ser amigas… ¡bueno, no te molesto más, adiós Hinata!— y así como llego se fue.

Yo estuve callada todo el tiempo mientras hablaba. Me quede nuevamente sola en el salón, aún faltaban quince minutos para que terminara la hora del almuerzo y todos volvieran a sus salones. Decidí seguir en silencio mirando a través de la ventana.

Cuando era pequeña… solía gustarme esta "habilidad" que parece que tengo desde siempre.

A pesar de que Ino vino aquí, hablo conmigo y me dijo varias cosas de su vida privada…

Debo decir que no somos amigas, casi nunca nos dirigimos la palabra y dudo mucho que recuerde mi apellido. Solo me busca de vez en cuando quiere desahogarse.

No quiero decir que ella sea una mala persona, creo que ella es muy linda y simpática.

Y a mí de verdad me gustaría que fuéramos amigas, pero sé que no va a pasar, yo no puedo ser amiga de nadie.

Claro que Ino no es la única que solo me habla cuando tiene problemas, como dije, tengo cierta "habilidad"y es conseguir que la gente se habrá conmigo, aun cuando yo no lo pida, aun cuando yo no lo quiera.

De pequeña me gustaba, creía que la gente confiaba en mí, que les agradaba.

Pero eso era antes, con el tiempo me di cuenta que no era que yo les agradara o que podía ganarme su confianza, no, nada de eso. Es por la simple razón de que **escucho** y **callo**. No critico, no pido explicaciones, no trato de inmiscuirme, no juzgo. Supongo que hay pocas personas así.

Quisiera que eso me ayudar a ser amigos, pero no es así.

Muchas veces las personas se les da más fácil decir todo lo que piensan a un extraño, aunque suene raro, pero así es, es más difícil abrirte con las personas que te importan o son cercanas a ti, porque temes que no te comprendan, que te odien, que te juzguen, que no te apoyen… hablar con alguien que amas es un salto al vacío. El decir "se feliz, y que no te importe lo que digan los demás" no funciona en esos casos. Si quieres a alguien, siempre te importara lo que piense de ti. No es cuestión de confianza, porque obviamente nadie puede confiar más en un extraño que en sus seres queridos, es simplemente más mortificante. Tampoco hablo de guardar secretos ni nada de eso. Es solo… que hay situaciones donde antes de hablar con alguien tienes que quitarte la presión o desahogarte. Como el tipo que se pone a hablar con el taxista de los problemas con sus hijos y al llegar a casa se siente más despejado. O como Ino-san que vino primero a aclarar sus ideas y argumentos conmigo antes de por fin ir a hablar con Sakura-san.

Escribes un diario, le rezas a Dios, vas a confesarte a la iglesia, publicas tus ideas en las redes sociales, psicólogos, hablas con personas que no volverás a ver…

Supongo que yo estoy en esa lista, como opción de desahogo.

De verdad, antes me agradaba…

Eso era antes de comprender algo.

Cuando empecé a tener problemas, cuando comencé a sufrir…

Me di cuenta que estaba sola, no había nadie que me ayudara, me aconsejara, me diese ánimos o al menos me escuchara.

La única persona que podía ser capaz de ser todo eso para mí ya no está.

—Bien, tomen asiento que el receso termino—la voz del profesor me saco de mis pensamientos, mire a los lados y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que ya no estaba sola, todos habían vuelto al salón y al parecer llevaban buen rato hablando de sus propios asuntos.

Bien, no es como si fuera la primera vez que me pierdo en mi mundo…

—bien habrán su libro en la página 121 y lean el primer párrafo…

La voz del profesor me devolvió nuevamente a la realidad.

— ¡ya llegue profesor!

— y tarde, te quedas afuera.

— ¡¿Qué?! No es justo, vamos solo fueron 5 minutos.

—sabe que no me gusta la impuntualidad señor Uzumaki.

— ¡pero profesoooor! Es que fui al baño y…

—ya, ya, en ese caso solo siéntate y no interrumpas, pero esta es la última Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki, ¿cómo podría yo describir a Naruto Uzumaki?…

Él es…

— ¡yes!

Una persona muy alegre, él es la alegría humanizada, siempre esta con una sonrisa en el rostro, es amable, optimista, amigable, algo infantil a veces e inmaduro también pero sobre todo el…

— ¡hola Hinata!

Él es la única persona que se digna a saludarme de vez en cuando, tal vez porque se sienta junto a mí en clases pero eso no me importa mucho, sé que es amable con casi todo mundo, pero aun así me alegra que lo sea conmigo.

—ho…

—Uzumaki, siéntese, no me haga arrepentirme de dejarlo entrar—el profesor hablo antes de que yo pudiera terminar de corresponder el saludo, bueno, de todas formas no creía ser capaz de hablar correctamente sin tartamudear, hablar en público no es algo que se me dé muy bien.

—hoy está más amargado que nunca—me dijo Naruto en voz baja para no ser escuchado por nadie más, y después sonrió burlonamente.

Como siempre yo no pude responder nada, siempre que es el quien me habla se me hace un nudo en la garganta, a veces prefiero no responderle pues temo hablar como un disco rayado.

Y esa fue toda la interacción que tuve con él en todo el transcurso de las clases, siempre es así, llega, me saluda a veces hace algún comentario nada serio, y ya.

No se despide, pero no me importa, el prácticamente sale disparado de su asiento con el toque de salida y normalmente se va con algún amigo, porque él tiene varios amigos, prácticamente todos en la escuela son sus amigos, y eso que cuando llego hace dos años todos lo veían como un idiota latoso (a mí no me parecía así) claro que el logro ganarse el aprecio de todos nosotros.

Porque si una buena cualidad que tiene Naruto-kun es que siempre puedes contar con el, y es un excelente amigo.

¿Por qué hablo tanto sobre Naruto Uzumaki?

Tal vez se deba al hecho de que creo que siento algo el, no estoy segura si es amor, nunca me eh enamorado así que no tengo idea de cómo comprobarlo, la verdad enamorarse no creo que sea algo que vaya conmigo o que pueda llegar a vivir, así que quiero pensar que solo es aprecio y admiración, porque él es todo lo que yo no soy y quisiera ser.

Y es que todo en el resplandece, su cabello rubio y alborotado que lo hace ver como un sol, sus ojos, tan azules como el cielo y su sonrisa…

Él se sienta junto a mí desde hace tres meses, desde que los profesores se hartaron de escuchar las pequeñas riñas que tenía con Sasuke Uchiha, quien es amigo suyo, creo…

Siempre están discutiendo como si se odiaran, pero almuerzan juntos y a veces llegan y se van juntos, también los acompaña Sakura-san, la novia de Uchiha-san y a veces Sai-kun, quien llego aquí el año pasado.

Bien, pues lo cambiaron junto a mi pupitre porque yo soy muy callada y así evitar alborotos.

Hasta ahora ha funcionado.

Las clases terminaron y como siempre volví a casa sola, antes me acompañaba mi primo pero él es mayor que yo y se graduó el año pasado, su nombre es Neji, está estudiando una carrera de administración en Tokio, él vivía con nosotros desde que sus padres murieron hace ya muchos años, prácticamente crecimos juntos, más que mi primo es mi hermano, incluso pienso a veces que el parece más hijo de mi padre y hermano de Hanabi, mi hermana menor, mucho más que yo, se les parece tanto en el físico como en el carácter. Yo desentono en esa familia desde que ella no está.

Mire mi reloj de pulsera y vi que ya eran las dos de la tarde, hanabi dijo que llegaría a las cuatro pues tendría examen mañana y quería estudiar en casa de una amiga.

Mi hermanita de once años tiene más vida social que yo de 16.

Respire un poco de aire al pasar pon el parque, el clima era bastante fresco, debido a la temporada de lluvia, las plantas se veían mas verdes y el cielo más azul, me gustan mucho las tardes así.

La casa estaría sola cuando llegara, pues mi padre salió a un viaje de negocios y llegaría muy noche, el ama de llaves, Hitori-san, pidió dos días de ausencia pues su hijo enfermo (espero que se mejore).

Estaré sola en casa al parecer.

Mi psiquiatra dice que en momentos como ese lo mejor sería salir y mantener mi mente ocupada en cosas que me gusten, que no tengo que aferrarme tanto a la soledad, que tengo que integrarme más.

" _sal Hinata, diviértete, no te apartes"_ Neji solía decirme eso.

Era un día de verdad muy bonito, decidí hacerle caso al psiquiatra y a mi primo, claro que no tenía nadie con quien compartir en estos momentos, pero trataría de divertirme al menos hoy.

Cerca de este parque estaban dando una función con marionetas, interpretando la obra de Romeo y Julieta. Me dije ¿Por qué no? Y camine en dirección al espectáculo.

No era muy común ver a una estudiante de preparatoria rodeada de niños entre 6 y 10 años viendo un espectáculo infantil, pero decidí que no me importaría.

Hice varias fotos para mostrárselas a Hanabi cuando llegara a casa, ya me la imagino diciendo que fue inmaduro de mi parte y que a ella no le interesan esas cosas tan infantiles…

Sé que en el fondo le gustan pero no lo querrá aceptar jamás.

Compre un helado, pase a la librería y escogí un par de libros para mí y para Hanabi, vi una película y ayude a una ancianita a darle de comer a los patos en el parque, fue muy amable incluso me regalo algunos dulces hechos a mano que le llevaría a sus nietos. Intente negarme, pero no los pude rechazar.

Pensé en compartirlos con mi hermana, pero los dulces son mi debilidad y cuando probé uno ya no pude parar, sabían deliciosos.

En fin, trate de hacer este día especial, solo para mí.

Llegue a casa y eran un poco más de las siete, mi hermana estaba viendo televisión.

—Hola—dije tomando asiento junto a ella en el sofá.

—hola… ¿Dónde estabas?

—e-en el parque, la biblioteca, el cine…

— ¿tratando de integrarte?

 _Y_ o asentí.

— ¿Y qué tal?—dijo volteándome a ver.

Yo solo sonreí.

Fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa y ponerme una pijama.

Vimos televisión hasta muy tarde, pues no teníamos nada que hacer.

Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando decidimos ir a dormir.

Papa dijo que tal vez llegaría a las doce y que no lo esperáramos despiertas.

Iba a subir a mi cuarto pero me dio sed y baje a la cocina, para buscar un poco de leche.

Abrí el refrigerador y ¡bang!

¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!

No había nada.

— ¡h-Hanabi!

Ella iba subiendo las escaleras cuando la llame.

— ¿Qué?

—e-esta vacío…

— ¿Cuál?

—la nevera, no… no hay nada.

Entonces ella se dio una palmada en la frente e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—lo olvide, Hitori me pidió que hiciera las compras hoy… lo siento…

Yo solo suspire, subí a mi habitación y cambie mi pijama por unos jeans, una camiseta blanca y como hacia algo de frio use una sudadera morada, tome la billetera y baje.

—ve a dormir, llegare pronto.

—pero ya es muy noche, mejor maña…

—no, p-papa llega hoy recuerda, necesito comprar algo para preparar al menos el desayuno, ¿n-no querrás irte sin desayunar a la escuela o sí?

—ok… ¿te acompaño?

—mañana tienes examen, debes irte a dormir temprano.

—pero es muy noche…

—d-descuida, no iré lejos, cerca hay un minisúper que abre las 24 horas, s-solo ve a dormir.

—…ok, lleva tu celular.

— ¡sí!

Entonces me fui.

En momentos como este maldije el no querer aprender a conducir, pero la verdad me da algo de miedo, y prefiero caminar si tengo que ir a un lugar que queda cerca.

Hacia algo de viento y el cabello me cubría el rostro, así que decidí subir el gorro de la sudadera para esconder mi cabello.

Llegue al mini súper y me puse a buscar que podía preparar para desayunar, tal vez huevos con tocino, cereal, leche…

—una cajetilla de cigarros… ¿eso es todo señor?— _escuche la voz de una empleada._

—si… oye, ere linda, ¿no quieres venir con migo?

Yo estaba llegando al mostrador cuando pare en seco y continúe escuchando la conversación.

—señor, estoy trabajando.

—Okami, llame Okami preciosa, ¿y qué dices?

—lo siento "señor" Okami, estoy trabajando… siguiente.

—tsk, tú te lo pierdes…

Dijo el hombre antes de irse

" _ **él es uno de ellos"**_

Me dijo esa voz que hace años no escuchaba.

Recordé todas esas veces en que policías, psiquiatras y mi padre, me pedían que recordara que había pasado esa noche, ¿Quién o quienes lo habían hecho? ¿Qué vi? ¿Qué escuche? ¿Qué podia recordar?

Pero nada, yo no podía recordar nada, dijeron que tal vez suprimí ese recuerdo debido al trauma emocional que sufrí, yo no podía recordarlo, a veces tenia pesadillas sobre esa noche, pero nunca recordaba de que trataban, solo despertaba llorando.

Recordé la frustración de mi padre y como se fue apartando cada vez mas de mí, porque no podía recordar esa noche, nunca encontraron al o los culpables por mi culpa.

Y ahora, ocho años después, todos esos recuerdos que mi mente trato de matar, llegaban de vuelta a mí al reconocer a ese hombre.

" _ **es uno de ellos"**_

Volvió a repetirme su voz.

—siguiente

La voz de la empleada me devolvió a la realidad, yo seguía.

Solo deje mis compras en el mostrador y camine a la salida.

— ¡hey, señorita! ¿No va a comprar nada?

—olvide mi billetera… regresare por mis compras…

—ok, se las guardare.

—…gracias.

Salí y mire a los lados.

" _ **¡ahí está, síguelo!"**_

Eso hice.

Lo seguí.

Caminaba tan despreocupadamente mientras fumaba, ¿Cómo podía vivir después de lo que hizo?

Apreté los puños y trate de no hacer ruido.

Las calles estaban desiertas, no sé cuánto tiempo continúe siguiéndolo, pero llegamos cerca de una bodega abandonada. No se daba cuenta de mi presencia.

Se detuvo y encendió otro cigarro, parecía que esperaba a alguien.

Podía escuchar mis propios latidos, sentía que mi corazón escaparía del pecho.

Cada vez más recuerdos llegaban a mi mente y hacían que me doliera la cabeza.

Podía escuchar de nuevo sus gritos y esas malditas risas, su rostro bañado en sangre, y sus ojos mirándome.

Me había dicho que me escondiera y eso hice.

Me dijo que guardara silencio y eso hice.

Me dijo que si pasaba algo malo que no viera… yo trate de obedecerla, pero donde me escondí, había un espejo y se reflejaba todo lo que pasaba atrás de mí, no pude cerrar los ojos, no pude apartar la vista. Sé que quería gritar mi nombre y decirme que todo estaría bien, pero no lo hizo para que no me descubrieran. Ellos la golpearon, rasgaron su ropa… la lastimaron y al final la mataron.

Ellos… el, la mato.

" _ **merece morir"**_

" _si"_

" _ **debe morir"**_

" _si"_

" _ **mátalo"**_

Había una caja de herramientas cerca de mí, tome un martillo y lo apreté fuertemente entre mis manos.

" _ **mátalo"**_

" _ **mátalo"**_

" _ **¡mátalo, Hinata!"**_

—si… madre.

— ¿Quién dijo eso? -Por un momento sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, y sonrió, el maldito sonrió,

—hola pequeña ¿estas perdida linda?

No le conteste.

— ¿te envió Satoshi? Jajajajaj

Camine hacia el con el martillo atrás de la espalda.

—no hablas mucho, ¿eres muda?

Se acorto la distancia entre él y yo, olía a tabaco y mantenía su estúpida sonrisa.

Quería borrar esa sonrisa para siempre.

Note que traía un arma.

Pero en ese momento yo ya no pensaba.

—ocho años…—dije.

— ¿Qué?

—hace ocho años me quitaste lo que más quería, hace ocho años tú y cuatro sujetos más hicieron que mi vida se volviera un infierno—no iba a tartamudear, no ahora.

— ¿Qué dices mocosa…

—sshhhh…— dije poniendo el dedo índice en sus labios—por favor señor, déjeme expresar mi gratitud por los ocho años de dolor que me regalo, y las dos horas de horror y agonía que le dio a ella.

— ¿estás loca niña?

—no, digamos que… estoy "trastornada" o "perturbada" a mi psiquiatra no le gusta que usen el termino de locura para referirse a los casos de enfermedad mental u otros trastornos.

—estás loca…

—shhhh… como dije, permítame mostrar mi gratitud.

" _ **mátalo"**_

Deje de pensar y lo golpe en la cabeza con el martillo. El callo al suelo y llevo sus manos donde lo golpee.

—Maldita perra—llevo sus manos al pantalón donde tenía el arma.

Pero yo volví a golpearlo, y patee la pistola lejos de su alcance.

— ¿duele?

—maldita…

— ¿Pregunte si duele?—dije mientras le daba en la mano.

—ahhhgg!

—ella también sufría (golpe)

—¡basta aahhh!

—ella también quería que pararan (golpe)

—ahhh!

— ¿y lo hicieron? ¡¿Lo hicieron?! (Golpe)

—… —escupió sangre

— ¡No! No lo hicieron. (golpe)

—ella lloraba (golpe)

—ella gritaba (golpe)

— ¡y no pararon¡ (golpe)

—¡hasta que la mataron!

—¡mataron a mi mama! (golpe)

(golpe)

Ya no se movía. Aun así continúe…

(golpe)

(golpe)

(golpe)

(golpe)

(golpe)

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Konoha, Japón 28/06/2016**

 **10:45 pm**

.

—vaya que te encaprichaste con el… mira que ni se nota si alguna vez fue humano… va a ser algo difícil deshacerse de dos cadáveres, Hinata.

Yo no contestaba.

—qué bueno que solo se manchó tu sudadera, hubiese sido un desastre si tus pantalones también se hubiesen ensuciado.

—…

Él se alejó del cuerpo y camino se sentó junto a mí.

—Hinata… sea lo que sea que haya pasado, si de algo estoy seguro es que ese tipo se lo merecía. No te sientas mal.

—…ma…mate a una persona…

" **se lo merecía"**

—se lo merecía

— ¿c-como lo sabes? Lo… lo conocías?

—eso no importa… además, sé que tu no harías esto de no ser así.

—…mato a mi madre…

—…

—la… la mataron y no solo eso… ellos, ellos también la viol… la…

Paso un brazo por mis hombros cuando empecé a llorar.

—sshhhh… tranquila….

—y-yo lo vi todo…

—sshhh… ya, ya, Hinata… sé que es difícil para ti, de verdad siento hacerte esto, pero por favor cálmate, y ayúdame a deshacernos de… los cuerpos ¿vale?

—…

—todo estará bien.

Todo estará bien… me repetí.

.

El me ayudo a levantarme y tomo mi mano, llevándome a paso lento a donde se encontraba el hombre que mate.

Naruto coloco una bolsa negra en su cara, para que no me diera tanto miedo.

Lo arrastramos a la fosa que el cabo antes de que yo y "el" llegáramos ahí.

Después me hizo ayudarle a meter el otro cadáver, por suerte el agujero era profundo y no hubo problema en que entraran los dos.

También me dijo que tenía que meter el martillo y mi sudadera, dijo que no era una sudadera tan linda así que no la iba a extrañar, también metió el cuchillo y la pistola que traía.

Dijo que no había problema si encontraban el cuchillo o la pistola por que el uso guantes todo el tiempo. Pero que el martillo y la sudadera los iría a sacar cuando tuviera oportunidad para evitar problemas.

Limpiamos el piso de la bodega con _Coca-Cola_ , yo no sabía que se podía quitar manchas de sangre con _Coca-Cola._

Me presto su chaqueta pues hacia frio, me hizo revisar mi celular por si mi hermana había llamado y no me había dado cuenta, pero no.

Me acompaño de vuelta al minisúper a recoger mis compras, no hubo problemas, pues había dicho que había olvidado mi billetera.

El aprovecho para comprar unas galletas con chispas de chocolate y me dijo que eran sus favoritas y que llevaría un poco de ramen, que amaba el ramen y la pizza, que Sasuke no quiso ayudarle a estudiar para el examen de matemáticas y me pregunto si yo podía ayudarle porque su madre lo mataría si lo reprobaba otra vez.

Me acompaño camino a mi casa, y no dejaba hablar y sonreírme.

—naruto…

—si?

— ¿Cómo… como puedes… lo que paso… y tu…

El solo suspiro y su semblante alegre cambio a una expresión completamente seria inusual en él.

—de verdad soy estúpido al pensar que lo olvidarías…

— ¿cómo puedo olvidarlo?

—por supuesto que no puedes, pero al menos no quería que pensaras en eso… lamento si te incomode, pero quería distraerte o algo…

— ¿naruto… tu, porque mataste a esa persona?

— ¿sabes… el tipo que me mate iba a encontrarse con Okami, el sujeto que mataste…

Escuchar ese nombre otra vez hizo que me dieran escalofríos.

— ¿tu como…

—esos tipos eran iguales, los dos eran ladrones asesinos y sabrá Dios que más

— ¿tú los conocías…

—sí, para mi mala suerte si, los conocía, y créeme cuando te digo que no debes sentirte mal por haber hecho lo que hiciste Hinata, si no lo hacías tu… de todas formas lo hubiese hecho yo…

— ¿Qué…

—no estaba seguro si el también llegaría a la bodega o si solo sería Satoshi…

"satoshi" "el" dijo ese nombre.

—no fue coincidencia que la fosa tuviese espacio para dos cuerpos…

— ¿de verdad… de verdad eres Naruto?

— ¿Qué… sí, soy yo, Naruto, tu compañero Hinata, me siento a tu lado desde hace tres meses, amigo de Sasuke-teme y el alumno favorito de los profesores—dijo lo último con sarcasmo mientras me miraba fijamente— soy yo… soy yo… mírame.

—…lo siento.

—descuida... yo también lo siento…

— ¿p-porque?

—por asustarte…

—tu no…

—si lo hice.

La verdad si lo había hecho, y él lo sabía, así que no valía la pena contradecirlo.

Llegamos a mi casa, y le di su chaqueta, me pareció algo estúpido invitarlo a pasar y no creía tener valor para hacerlo.

— ¿Qué hora son?—pregunto de repente.

—…faltan cinco para las doce—dije mirando el reloj de pulsera.

—tsk, la vieja va a matarme, espero que este dormida.

Yo me le quede viendo, aun me era imposible creer lo que había pasado, y me di cuenta que de no ser por él, no sé lo que hubiese pasado, no sé cómo lo hubiese sobrellevado, ni siquiera sé cómo hubiese conseguido moverme de ese lugar.

De alguna forma Naruto me salvo.

—oye Hinata… acabo de darme cuenta de algo y es algo estúpido por qué no lo había notado…

—…que?

—Nunca te había escuchado hablar tanto—dijo mientras sonreía.

Es cierto, nunca había hablado tanto, ni siquiera con Hanabi o Neji o mi psiquiatra.

Darme cuenta de eso hizo que me ruborizara.

Pero después me golpee mentalmente por eso, debido a la situación.

Y ahí estábamos los dos, parados en el marco de la puerta a media noche sin saber que hacer o decir.

—Hinata… ¿Cuántos eran?

iva preguntar cuántos qué, pero al ver su rostro serio, me di cuenta a que se refería.

—…cinco

El me mostro la palma de su mano, mostrando sus cinco dedos.

—voy a ayudarte.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿recuerdas sus nombres, sus rostros, voces, tatuajes? ¿Lo recuerdas?

—…sí.

"¿Qué quieres Naruto?"

—Bueno, va uno, quedan cuatro—dijo mientras bajaba el pulgar y solo quedaban cuatro dedos arriba.

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

No podía hablar en serio.

— ¿y si vamos con la policía…

—¿policía? Se algo realista Hinata, dime ¿Cuántos años tiene que paso… lo que paso?

—… ocho.

— ¿Qué edad tenías?

—…ocho

—es casi imposible que reabran el caso de tu madre ahora, a menos que tengas pruebas, no las tenían antes ¿cierto?—yo negué—no, solo tenían tu declaración, y tú lo olvidaste, no recordabas, eso dijiste, y solo tenías ocho años. ¿Entiendes? Tú quieres vengarte de ellos, se te nota demasiado, y yo puedo ayudarte a encontrarlos si tú me das sus nombres o los describes… y no lo hago solo por ayudarte… tú también me ayudaras a mí.

—…Naruto… yo no estoy bien… mentalmente hablando, yo no estoy bien…

No podía creer lo que le decía, después de años de callarme todo, se lo estaba diciendo a la persona que menos creí poder llegar a hablarle

—… estoy enferma… tengo que ir cada diez días con el psiquiatra, no duermo, siempre tengo miedo, escucho la voz de mi madre muerta y ya no es linda, ella era linda, pero la voz que escucho no lo es, a pesar de que es la suya, está cargada de rencor, rabia, odio… no estoy bien Naruto, no quiero empeorar…

—…entiendo—suspiro y bajo su mano—es tarde… tengo que irme…

—…

—adiós Hinata, nos vemos mañana—salió corriendo y después se volteo, me agito la mano en forma de despedida con una sonrisa y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche y las calles vacías.

Entre a la casa, era ya las 12:30, pronto llegaría mi padre.

Metí las compras en la nevera.

Decidí darme una ducha.

Me coloque la pijama y me fui a la cama.

" _ **debiste aceptar"**_

" _no"_

" _ **no me quieres"**_

" _tú no eres ella"_

" _ **no quieres vengar mi muerte"**_

" _tú no eres ella"_

" _ **eres una mala hija"**_

Me levante y camine al cuarto de mi hermana, abrí la puerta y la vi dormida, ajena a todo lo que me había pasado en menos de dos horas.

—Hanabi…

—…

—Hanabi…

—...¿Hinata…

—¿puedo dormir contigo Hanabi?

—...¿Por qué lloras hermana?

—tuve una pesadilla

—¿otra vez…

—si, otra vez…

Ella se hizo a un lado y me cedió espacio en la cama.

—¿otra vez no recuerdas que soñaste hermana?

—no… esta vez si lo recuerdo…

—¿y que soñaste?

—…no quiero hablar de eso…

—…ok—sentí como me abrazaba y trate de dormir.

" _ **acepta, lo que te dijo el chico"**_

¿de verdad podía yo aceptar un trato así?

¿Qué pasaba con Naruto, quien era en realidad?

¿Qué pasaría mañana?

 _Todo está bien Hinata._

Todo está bien.

—no llores hermana.

—duerme Hanabi… duerme...

.

.

* * *

 **¿aceptara hinata?**

 **¿que onda con Naruto, en que anda metido? o_O  
**

 **¿que pasara con el problemon en el que esta metida?**

 **¿terminara de volverse loca?**

 **¿habra amors en este Fic? O.O**

 **.**

 **¿que tal? ¿me dejarian un review? son gratis :3**

 **no se ustedes pero a mi me encanto, no puedo creer que yo lo escribi, y es la primera vez que planeo una historia y me gusta, (soy un asco para hacer planes? ¬¬)**

 **se vienen cosas... ¿interesantes? bueno espero que sea de su agrado**

 **de verdad, dejenle reviews a la autora (esta necesitada de atencion y la castigaron un mes sin computadora ni celular, pobre, no ha podido actualizar sus otros fic)**

 **¡REVIEW!**


End file.
